jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Sohei
Class Sohei Description The sohei is a warrior-monk of Eastern mythos, a member of a militant order of religious soldiers whose purpose is to defend large monasteries from attack, or advance their order's interests in the outer world. They are less effective in combat than a warrior, but they have the added benefit of their mystical powers. Sohei's possess what is considered the oldest and most primitive form of magic on JediMud. Drawing upon powers from deep within themselves they find many of their combat skills to be magically enhanced. In addition to enhanced combat skills it is said that their body has been enhanced and is rumored to be the reason why Sohei's often prefer their own fist over steel and iron. The primary statistics for a sohei vary with how you choose to play your character. Some skills are enhanced by a high DEXTERITY, while others may be enhanced by a high INTELLIGENCE score. A high CONSTITUTION is always a good thing to have. A sohei can be of any alignment. Like all classes, the sohei can increase his skills by using the PRACTICE command. Spells (1) Kick Barehands (2) Spinning Bird Focus (6) Detect Alignment (7) Pound (8) Detect Invisibility Infravision (9) Remove Poison (10) Sense Life Tiger Paw (11) Enhanced Endurance (12) Detect Magic (13) Pummel Strength (15) Invisible (16) Resilience (17) Dancing Monkey (18) Teleport (19) Disarm (20) Meditate (21) Inner Gateway (22) Counterstrike (23) Cure Blindness (24) Waterwalk Enlightenment (25) Fists of Fury (26) Remove Invis Group Enlightenment (27) Magical Script Mana Channel (28) Group Invis (29) Strike Equipment Strategy Okay, so you've decided that the only way to solo Ogaan in the Golden Pagoda is to grow a Sohei, and grow he or she into multi-remort grandeur. It's a good idea because now that strike and counter-strike is enhanced to accomodate multi-remort sohei class characters, your sohei is even more powerful than before. But how do you play a sohei? What the heck are all these weird skills? BARE HANDS Bare hands is a passive skill that allows your sohei to fight effectively without a weapon. Level Dice Average --------------------------- 1 7d1 7 3 8d1 8 5 6d2 9 7 5d3 10 10 6d3 12 13 7d3 14 15 5d5 15 20 6d4 15 25 4d7 16 28 7d4 17.5 FOCUS The level 2 focus ability allows a sohei to enchance the effects of specific melee combat skills in the following ways: The key element to understand when focusing on a particular melee skill is the focal mana cost. The cost is deducted PER USE, or whenever you employ the skill. For example, with Bird, Paw or Monkey, you are "charged" the focal cost per discharge of the skill. In the case of Endurance, Resilience, or Fist, you are charged per move or per round accordingly. While focus is an intriguing ability, the massive mana cost nerfs it's contribution to the class at levels under 27, when the sohei can practice the Mana Channel spell and increase available mana. (Mana channel allows the sohei to increase mana by draining hit points from a target mob.) In order to make best use of focus in melee (before level 27 and mana channel) use the MEDITATE skill in conjunction with your favorite cleric. Because meditate will take your current hit point, mana and movement stats and average them accordingly, have the cleric heal, rejuv or restore you (as needed) prior to meditating. ENLIGHTENMENT At level 24, your sohei can practice the ENLIGHTENMENT skill which provides bonus experience per melee round and mob kill. The length and amount of bonus experience provided is dependent on your intelligence stat. At level 26, your sohei can acquire the GROUP ENLIGHTENMENT skill which will provide additional experience bonuses to your group. MANA CHANNEL At level 27, your sohei can practice the spell MANA CHANNEL which will provide a large amount of mana to your sohei upon successful cast vs. a mob. Here's is a list of mobs that will provide the best opportunity to single cast a large amount of additional mana for use with your sohei's focus ability: STRIKE A highly experienced sohei can channel all of his or her energy (hp, mana, and moves) into one spectacular strike to a victim. The sohei cannot be wielding a weapon when using strike. The formula for the maximum damage from strike is 1,000 + (25 * remorts) LEVEL GAINS Expect fairly average level gains in hit points and mana with a sohei. Category:Classes